Much Ado About Something
by azkabanrunaway
Summary: Based off the Shakespeare’s Much Ado About Nothing, if you haven’t read it you should... House is going to be Benedict and Cuddy is Beatrice… The others play Don Pedro and the schemers! Wilson and the Ducklings make a bet... HUDDY!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Much Ado About Something…

Rating: T

Pairing: House/Cuddy

Summary: Based off the Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing, if you haven't read it you should... House is going to be Benedict and Cuddy is Beatrice… The others play Don Pedro and the schemers! Wilson and the Ducklings make a bet, Wilson says he can get House and Cuddy together by the end of the week.

House tried with all his might to find a reason out of clinic duty.

"Alright, I'll make you a deal. For every hour you give me today I will take it off of next week. We are seriously under staffed with three of our doctors calling in." Cuddy begged him to do his job.

House thought for a moment, "Alright," He smiled, "Your breasts are looking rather large today. Dr. Cuddy are you pregnant." He teased.

"Are you still talking? You have work to do."

Wilson walked over to catch the two of them mid-argument. House's team was with him. They were consulting Wilson on a liver biopsy.

"No wonder you're single." House mocked her. "Your voice sends even my manhood into hiding."

"You guys." Wilson mediated. "Will you stop?"

"She started it." Wilson passed the buck.

"You, clinic. NOW!" Wilson pointed towards the elevator.

"Yes mom." House left.

"Why do you let him get to you?" Wilson asked her.

"He's the reason women like me enjoy going home to on one." Cuddy left for the stairs.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Those two were meant for each other." This statement sparked a moment of genius in Wilson. He turned to House's team. "Fifty bucks, says I can get those tow to fall in love by the end of the week." Wilson smiled at the team.

"You're on!" Said Chase.

Foreman too agreed, followed by Cameron who answered smiling.

"But I'll need your help."

They agreed. This is one bet they wouldn't mind paying on.

LET THE SCHEMING BEGIN!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Much Ado About Something…

Rating: T

Pairing: House/Cuddy

Summary: Based off the Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing, if you haven't read it you should... House is going to be Benedict and Cuddy is Beatrice… The others play Don Pedro and the schemers! Wilson and the Ducklings make a bet, Wilson says he can get House and Cuddy together by the end of the week.

Chapter 2

"Foreman and I'll go first," Wilson said. "And to see that it worked you two send Cuddy to him after were done."

Chase and Cameron prepared.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Foreman and Wilson stood outside exam room two. They knew House was inside, so with unnecessarily loud voices…

"That's what Cameron said. Cuddy likes House. Ever since they were in school, she's had this thing for him."

"That doesn't make sense. Why would Cuddy tell Cameron?" Wilson asked.

"They went out for drinks a few weeks ago and Cuddy got drunk. Kind of just came out."

House turned his little TV off and moved closer to the door to listen.

"I can't believe Cuddy would just let something like that slip 'By the way I have a crush on House; how about the weather'." Wilson tried to reason.

"I'm just telling you what she told me." Foreman started. "Personally I don't see how anyone could crush on him. It's just wrong."

Foreman and Wilson walked on.

House made a mental note to fire Foreman, then paused to think on what was just overheard. "Cuddy likes me? That is wrong."

Though he tried to put that thought out of his head it stayed there.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chase walked past Cuddy, he was overly acting like he wasn't up to something. Cuddy took this to be that he was hiding something about House just as Chase had hoped.

"Chase, where's House?" Cuddy asked.

Defeated Chase told her that House was in Exam Room Two.

Cuddy went off to find him. "Two Hours! Two hours and you have seen one patient?"

"You said I had to be down here." House smiled at her. "You never said I had to see any patients." House smiled even more.

"What is it?" Cuddy checked herself to make sure her shirt hadn't come unbuttoned then checked her hair. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing!" House tried to regain his composure. "I have to get back to my office."

"You leave this clinic and the deal is off." Cuddy warned.

It didn't matter. Learning of Cuddy's crush made it hard for House to think. "I've got to go."

"Damn you House!" She thought. If he wasn't such and asset to the hospital, she would have fired him long ago.

"I walked by House's office yesterday and heard him telling Wilson." Chase and Cameron walked past Cuddy avoiding eye contact as though they didn't know she was there.

"Wow, House likes Cuddy? That explains the schoolboy mannerisms. Just as an 8 year old punches the girl he likes… House picks on Cuddy every chance he gets." Cameron tried to explain this to Chase.

"Psychology never was one f my strong points. Just don't get it." Chase ran his fingers thoughtfully through his hair.

Then the two of them were off out of earshot of Cuddy.

'House likes…' It was too weird for Cuddy even to think. 'That explains his weirdness a few minutes ago!' She thought.

This was something she HAD to get out of her head soon. She went back to her office to busy herself with paper work. Though as she was working she couldn't help but think about her and House dating. The thoughts of dating naturally turned into day dreams about a future together. She wanted to scream 'No you have to stop! You can't think like that. Just stop!' She told herself over and over again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House was in his office alone, everyone else had left already. He was working on a case and was reading up on cardiovascular problems that fit with the lady's symptoms. After an hour he remembered where he had put the rest of the New Jersey Journal of Cardiology, they were stacked away in a box on the self in the other room.

House got up and walked into the room. He grabbed the box and pulled it down from the shelf. IT was a rather large box and required both hand to hold it. House thought for a moment, he braced himself and decided to try.

One step onto his bad leg and he as well as the box of journals went crashing to the ground.

Cuddy happened to be in the hall at the same time, she heard the crash and came running. When she saw House on the ground he knew something was wrong. "House, are you hurt. Are you okay?" She ran to his side.

"I'm fine." House sat up. He tried to gather the journals before she realized what had happened. House's ego had been badly hurt during the fall and it didn't need any more injury.

"Let me help you," she grabbed a few of the journals and stacked then into the box.

"I'm fine, I can get it." He tried to convince her.

"Are you sure?" She was worried.

The two were sitting on the floor rather close. "Lisa," House reached out tucking a lock of her hair back behind her ear. "I'm fine

HE leaned in and kissed her lips softly. It had been everything Cuddy had been dreaming about earlier and more.

House pulled back almost embarrassed. Cuddy's face reddened.

"Sorry, I…" HE tried to apologize.

"No, it's just a surprise… I mean I over heard Cameron and Chase talking about... I just assumed they misunderstood you and Wilson but this…"

"What?" House was confused.

"Chase overheard you and Wilson talking about your crush." Cuddy informed him.

"My Crush? I over heard Foreman talking about your crush. He said you and Cameron went out after work for drinks and you told her…" House got up off the floor when he realized what was going on. He also knew exactly who to blame for it.

"So you don't…" Cuddy was nearly disappointed.

"Do you?" House questioned not wanting to answer.

"No," Cuddy straightened herself up and left the room.

"Neither do I." House said sadly after she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

House gathered his stuff and went home. The lights were on he knew Wilson was already home and he really didn't feel like messing with him.

"You're home late." Wilson stated when House walked in.

"Yeah about that… So I over heard you and Foreman talking when I was in the clinic."

"Oh, you did." Wilson acted shocked.

"Yeah, and I only realized you were lying about it and the whole thing was staged after I kissed her. So I'd just like to thank you… now she'll never…" House trailed off. He just walked down the hall of the apartment to the bedroom. All Wilson heard from House after that was the slam of the bedroom door.

The next day at work Cuddy and House avoided each other like the plague. (However, House would have paid more attention to the plague and would have been more willing to go around.)

Foreman walked up beside Wilson. "Looks like you owe me."

"The weeks not out yet."

"It's Friday. You won't be able to fix this by the end of today." Foreman gave up and let him have his day.

"Wilson my office, as soon as possible." Cuddy called from her door across from the clinic.

Wilson placed the file he had picked up back into the holder on the edge of the nurse's station. 'I'm in for it now.' He thought. "You wanted to see me?" He said walking into the room.

"What is House's team up to?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked knowing quit well what.

"If I didn't know better I'd say they were trying to hook House and me up."

"What?" He asked.

"Yeah, and they fooled me into thinking House had a cr-…" Cuddy eyes showed she was upset even thought her voice did not. "They did the same to him and last night he made it very clear he did not really…" She took a deep breath. "If you hear them scheming any more please make them stop."

"What a minute." Wilson started. "I'll be right back." HE quickly left.

He ran up to House's office. "Cuddy's office now!" He said. "Where's your duckling?"

"What, in there…" He pointed to the conference room. Chase sat with his puzzle Foreman had the paper and Cameron was making coffee.

"Children," Wilson yelled at them and motioned for them to follow. "Cuddy's office."

They all got into the elevator no one really saying anything.

Wilson followed them as they marched into Cuddy's office.

"Wilson, what are you…" Cuddy started.

"Alright." He started ignoring Cuddy. "We've been accused of forcing these two together." He said to House's team. "Say you're sorry."

House's team exchanged sly smiles and soft apologies but they were not really that heart felt.

"House is upset because he kissed Cuddy under the pretense that she like him. Cuddy is mad because House made it clear he didn't."

"After you did." House pouted.

"I brought you all here to try again. Cuddy, when House got home last night he was up set because only after you kissed did he find out we had lied. (After a day of day dreaming about it). House, Cuddy called me into her office and informed me your team said you like her and she looked very sad when she told me about it all being fake. You two really do like one another and it shouldn't take us to show you that!" Wilson directed the ducks out of the office leaving a soured face Cuddy and a pissed House to sort out their differences.

The other three went about their work as Wilson went to the clinic. HE watched every chance he got through into Cuddy's office. HE say them in there talking smiling and House got up to leave he saw them kissing.

"Happy?" House questioned as he passed Wilson.

"Yeah. I just made $150." Wilson pulled a file "Darcy Clark."

House just stood there open mouthed. HE thought of a few evil phrases for Wilson but decided to leave them for another day. He just put on his headphones and went back to his office.

END!


End file.
